


Dietro le quinte

by ladymacbeth77



Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slash, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dietro le quinte dell'Amleto, due autori riflettono sul loro futuro e non solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dietro le quinte

_(dietro le quinte dell’Amleto)_

Marlowe: Non lo sopporto.  
Shakespeare: _(sovrappensiero)_ Cosa?  
Marlowe: Che tu debba avere tutto questo successo. Di me non si ricorda quasi nessuno.  
Shakespeare: Esagerato.  
Marlowe: Esagerato? Guarda i programmi del Globe. Solo Shakespeare Shakespeare Shakespeare!  
Shakespeare: Beh, è gente di gusto _(sorriso superbo)_  
Marlowe: Fanculo!  
Shakespeare: Mio Dio, Christopher! Sei sempre così volgare!  
Marlowe: _(sogghigno)_ Lo eri anche tu quando ti montavo…  
Shakespeare: _(alza gli occhi al cielo)_ Eravamo giovani e inesperti.  
Marlowe: Inesperto? Da come me lo succhiavi non sembrava…  
Shakespeare: Sai, è una fortuna che tu sia morto presto.  
Marlowe: Dai che ti è dispiaciuto.  
Shakespeare: No.  
Marlowe: Willy…  
Shakespeare: E non chiamarmi Willy! Io sono Sir William Shakespeare.  
Marlowe: Sì, Sir di ‘sto cazzo.  
Shakespeare: Maleducato. _(offeso, continua a guardare lo spettacolo)_  
Marlowe: _(dopo qualche minuto di silenzio)_ Chissà perché hanno usato quell’attore…  
Shakespeare: Beh, mi sembra un buon Amleto.  
Marlowe: Non quello sul palco, idiota! Quello che ti interpretava nel film… coso…  
Shakespeare: Joseph Fiennes.  
Marlowe: Ecco, lui.  
Shakespeare: In effetti non era granché come interprete.  
Marlowe: Mi riferivo alla bellezza. Tu sei orribile!  
Shakespeare: _(visibilmente arrabbiato)_ Pensa per te!  
Marlowe: Ma Rupert Everett è bravo e bello come me.  
Shakespeare: E gay come te.  
Marlowe: Ha parlato l’etero casto e puro.  
Shakespeare: Se faccio così schifo, perché mi hai importunato?  
Marlowe: Perché come ti pieghi a novanta tu…  
Shakespeare: _(sbuffa, cercando di concentrarsi)_  
Marlowe: E poi sei tu che ti sei strusciato alla mia gamba come un cane in calore.  
Shakespeare: Chris, fammi un favore… muori!  
Marlowe: _(sorrisone)_ Già fatto, tesoro.


End file.
